


Candyman

by svtseasons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, seoksoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtseasons/pseuds/svtseasons
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung is a veteran detective who has been chasing after an eerie serial killer for months.





	Candyman

 

Soonyoung chewed on his nails anxiously while he waited for Tico to pull up the location of the killer that they had been searching so long for. The sweat dripping off of his silver hair, he unconsciously held his breath as he watched the specialist triangulate the suspect’s location.

 

“There. Oak Lake Drive. Number 34.”

“All right, let’s move, gang!”

 

He shouted to his team, almost unable to hide his excitement.

 

They had been looking for this strange killer for nearly six months now. As the lead detective for the case, Soonyoung had spent countless nights chasing away sleep from his eyes. He pored over all of the crime scene evidence left behind by the so-called “Candyman”. Soonyoung himself gave the killer this nickname. This was because the string of victims that they uncovered in the district were all male men in their 40’s or 50’s buried carelessly with their hand always holding a giant lollipop.

 

Following the crowd, Soonyoung hopped in a squad car even though seniority would dictate that he just stay in the precinct, safe and preoccupied with writing up a press release. The Candyman had been haunting his dream for months. The killer had even been bold enough to leave trails of taunting messages for the investigators, as if he enjoyed this rabbit chase more than the act of killing.

 

“Are you sure you’re up for it, detective?”

 

The rookie driving the car inquired as Soonyoung packed himself into the backseat.

 

“Ready as ever, Doyle.”

“But sir, the M.O….”

 

Doyle stopped short in his sentence as he saw Soonyoung sharp gaze pierce at him through the rear view mirror. Soonyoung was famous for it. The Tiger, they called him. The ferocity from his eyes made criminals weak in the interrogation room, his firm shouts driving fear into those at the receiving end of the words. It hadn't been long since Doyle graduated from the Academy and he, too, was scared of the gaze from Detective Kwon. And so, he kept his eyes on the road instead.

 

Doyle’s partner Officer Kasinski, however, had been working with Soonyoung for years. “Ain't no way you’ll miss this arrest, right, Kwon? You might be stuck at the desk more now, but we all know you’re a true action guy at heart.” With a good natured chuckle, Andy Kasinski threw a piece of gum at the backseat, which Soonyoung gracefully caught with one hand. The steel-like seriousness on Soonyoung’s face melted in a second, a bright smile creeping up to his round cheeks.

 

But Doyle’s word did not leave his troubled mind. The Candyman’s last few kills had been different. The method of killing was the same: no physical torture, drugging, no signs of sexual assault, and death by strangulation. But the victims he targeted changed drastically. In the beginning, he was targeting white males in their 40’s and 50’s. However, for the last two months, he began targeting young Asian males in their late 20’s with platinum-blonde or silver blue hair.

 

The fact that this began when Soonyoung started to appear in the press conferences regarding the case and that it fit Soonyoung’s physical description exactly was disturbing, to say the least.

 

Soonyoung tried to push the thought out of his mind.  

 

They were nearing the house that the cyber investigations unit narrowed down. Soonyoung saw that some squad cars and a SWAT van had already arrived at the scene. He, Doyle, and Kasinski all walked out of the car with their guns drawn. The SWAT team rapped on the door loudly but no one answered.

 

“Do we have the warrant?” the team leader shouted to Soonyoung.

 

“Yes, we’re good to go.”

 

At his signal, they broke down the door and entered cautiously. Judging from the M.O., the killer was not likely to set up blast explosions or anything that would cause a mass casualty. Still, the team was careful to inspect the parameters before moving into the rest of the house. Soonyoung and Doyle also moved through the narrow hallway while Kasinski waited by the front door.

 

“There!”

 

A tall figure darted past in front of Soonyoung. It was met and tackled to the ground before Soonyoung could even blink. He opened his eyes widely and took a clear look at the man that he had been chasing for so long.

 

The killer was wearing a cream camel coat, with a black mask covering his mouth. He appeared to be a little bit taller than Soonyoung and slightly darker also. The mask only covered the tip of the man’s nose, which was sharply pointed. With his face to the ground and arms held bent at his back by an officer who was about to cuff him, the killer turned and faced Soonyoung, who was squatting to take a look at him, curious.

 

Their eyes locked mid-air.

 

Soonyoung sharply inhaled and held his breath unconsciously. There was something incredibly innocent about the man’s eyes. It was only for a moment that they faced each other but there was a look of both relief and sadness in the killer’s eyes. His handsome face was pointed straight at Soonyoung, as if it wanted to tell a story.

 

Why?

 

The mole on the killer’s cheek reminded him of something. Mesmerized, Soonyoung kept still even as the chaos around them moved on. The man was carried off into a black van and Kasinski dragged Soonyoung back into their car as well.

 

Only after the initial shock wore off did Soonyoung realize that he had fallen in love.


End file.
